


the lacking piece

by sengen



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crushes, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Single Parents, but senku is, gen is a sweetheart, senku is suika's dad, suika is no fool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sengen/pseuds/sengen
Summary: Ishigami Senku is 100 billion percent the best dad in the universe, but there's just something missing.or, suika tries to set up her helpless dad with her piano instructor





	the lacking piece

"You know, I've noticed you've been staring at my piano instructor earlier quite awfully. For the past two days, actually." 

It isn't much of a surprise how sly and observant Suika could be, considering she was raised alone by a mad scientist. Earlier during the piano lessons, nothing else was strange except on how Senku would try to steal some glances on her piano instructor, and by "some", it actually means he's openly staring at him for the whole time without bothering to hide it. "You're exaggerating." 

"You obviously like him, don't even try to lie." Making a big deal out of it or not, Suika saw a once-in-a-lifetime chance to set up his oh-so-lonely dad with someone. Besides her and science, there's really nothing more to Senku, and what bothers her the most is that he's not even trying to do something about it. Suika's schoolmates would sometimes ask if her dad is on his "right mind" as he often comes to fetch her looking like an absolute mess. He'd only say: "I'm sorry I forgot about the time, there's a problem at the lab and I didn't have time to fix myself. Let's hurry, alright?"  _ That must be one hell of an explosive mess. _ She thought. 

It's not that Suika concerns herself with other's opinions. She deems Senku to be the "100 billion percent best dad in the universe". There isn't anything she wishes for him to change so as to please people, but she believes there's a lacking piece to Ishigami Senku. 

This chance might just be that piece. 

"No, I assure you. There's something on those looks. You fancy him or something?" Suika munched on her dessert. "You're prying too much again, Suika." Before she could impose, Senku's phone rang. "Just a minute".  _ Science again, even on dinners. _ She bitterly mused. They went to a fancier restaurant this time and planned on spending the rest of the day to take a stroll, but it looks like his science would get in the way again. She glanced outside as she finished the remaining icing from her spoon. Her eyes caught the gleaming sight of her piano instructor passing by Senku who's on his phone.  _ "The lacking piece..." _ she whispered to herself. 

She quickly made her way outside of the restaurant and ran after him. Just as Senku ended the call, he saw Suika talking to someone just a few meters away. He approached the two of them, "Who are you talking to, Suika?" 

"Oh, you must be her dad? Hi, I'm Asagiri Gen." The man reached out his hand, "I'm Suika's piano instructor." He beamed a such a beautiful and blinding smile that Senku froze for awhile. 

"You're not busy, right? You should come with us to stroll!" 

It really didn't help how smooth his voice was when he spoke, and what he only did was introduce himself, mind you. His pretty eyes were staring straight at Senku's soul in such a manner that gave him _the butterflies._ It's like in those lame shoujos he watches with Suika (in his defense, she dragged him into it): the protagonist gets completely mesmerized by a certain person's beauty, feeling things he never felt before which deeply confuses him and as he tries to know what those feelings are, he falls down the pits of hell that is what they call love. _Disgusting, I hate it._ He thought.

So much with Senku's inner monologue, he regained awareness as Suika repeatedly tugged his shirt, "Dad?" He must be staring _quite awfully_ at the man. "W-what were you saying?" "Gen should come with us!" 

"Oh, I'm only gonna ruin your family night, Suika-"

** "No, you won't." **

_What the hell did I just say?!_ Senku cursed at himself. If he didn't forget were he was standing, he would've banged his head on the floor now. That was a really stupid thing to say, definitely not something that would've ever cross his mind, yet here we are. Embarrassment and worry quickly rattled their way inside Senku's mind, _"What are we even going to do?" "I bet I'm already weirding him out." "I mess up with literally nothing but this!"_

"I-I mean if you're busy then I suggest not pushing it...?" _Busy? Ishigami Senku you big idiot, he's in the mall! What's there to be busy about inside this stupid building with flashy, blinding lights and shopping stores and restaurants and- _

Senku internally thanked the sound of a phone ringing which interrupted his surging thoughts that would've eaten him alive on the spot. "What the _fork_ are you doing, dad?! You have so many science stuff you could mess up but please _not. this._ Do you understand?" Senku only realized the phone call was for Gen when Suika lightly jabbed his thigh with his elbow (that was supposed to be forceful, bless her tiny limbs and stature). He saw Gen who's in a phone call walk a few meters away from them. "I can't believe you could be so smart and so... clueless at the same time!" _Is Suika his foster daughter or love adviser? _

"I'm sorry but something urgent came up. I would've seriously considered coming with you guys, but this is something rather important. Perhaps we can just talk about it in the next class, hmm?" He leaned down to ruffle Suika's hair. "Okay..." "I'll be going then!" 

Suika looked defeated, and they both decided to just head home as Senku wasn't in his right state of mind as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> me... doing multi-chaptered fics....@.@ (although still short chapters :P)
> 
> comments r appreciated woohoooo


End file.
